The NCCC Glassware Washing Shared Resource provides high-quality glassware washing services to the laboratories of NCCC Investigators in an efficient and cost-effective manner. It serves all the NCCC wet laboratories on the Hanover and Lebanon campuses that elect to have their glassware services provided by a centralized facility. The range of these services include glassware washing, autoclaving, pipette stuffing, and pipette tip boxing. Peer-reviewed funded NCCC Investigators use more than half (53.5%) of services offered by this Shared Resource. The NCCC operates a charge-back system for this facility that covers more than half (64.5%) of its operating expenses; a higher proportion is covered by charge-back as the volume of service provided increases. The CCSG provides a level of fiscal stability (31.5%) for this resource, which allows it to provide needed scientific support services in the most cost-efficient manner.